The Assassin
by Rosekun25
Summary: It was finally time to go home.


The summer air was brisk as _**The Assassin**_ leapt from the structure to structure. The air cool on his skin as he glided through the air. The town below was alive with nocturnal existence, The assassin saw the street lit up he heard chatter, and laughter. The Assassin could smell roasted food as he climbed down from the construction to the city. He stuck to the shadows only stopping to smile at a few children playing in the dark streets.

He reached a discontinuation before his final resting place of the night. Quietly he scaled the structure and knocked four times on the roof. The Hatch opened up welcomingly. He ascended to the floor and walked to the bar. He greeted the comrade behind the counter. He handed him what was bade and was repaid with a sack of gold. The Assassin bid his comrade goodnight as he walked to shower and change into fresh clothes.

He met other friends, lounging about exhausted with their hands filled with food and drink; They bid his companionship but The Assassin kindly declined promising another time. He showered quickly and changed his blood soaked robes to fresh ones.

It didn't matter how early or late this was. He couldn't be seen covered in blood. Not this time, not anytime. He drug his worn body down the familiar streets, familiar windows, gardens and fences. The boulevards were dark now. The moon was bright and full.

He stopped at the familiar house. The Assassin quietly climbed the trim and the vines to a window. He unlatched the window with his hidden blade making his way into the family home. He locked the window again and ascended the staircase. He stopped once more to open the door to a small room. His eldest sons slept quietly their small hands clutching their blankets. He listened for their breathing for as an Assassin he was informed; Because somebody looked like they were sleeping did not necessarily mean they were sleeping.

He stopped to plant kisses on their small heads. Reminiscing to a time where he could have held both of them in the palm of his hand. Before leaving the room, he strolled down the hallway to the Master suite. He entered and began to strip off his heavy armor. The Assassin armor was usually credited for being so light, was heavy because of The Assassin's fatigue.

His wife awoke as he joined her in the bed. He glided his hand over her pregnant belly "Where have you been?" She whispered , surely if she had not been exhausted she would have jumped up and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him and asking how long he'd be back for. But exhaustion consumed his bride so she spoke instead. "Another time." He said soothingly trying to lull her back into the sleep she once possessed.

He didn't particularly want to converse about his latest target, a horrific man in his thirties who snatched small girls off the street no older than five to sell to prostitution. No, he would rather lie in bed with his wife and try to forget the small girls naked and stuffed in cages like livestock for selling none of them older than six. Otherwise when the Assassin found the monster with three or four of these small girls in his bed naked and bleeding between their legs crying for their Mommies and Daddies. He indulged in making his death as painful as possible. A "pleasure" he saved for vile criminals and only the worst.

He stayed with the girls comforting them as he would comfort his sons for falling and scraping their knees; until the other Assassin's arrived with plans to return these small girls home. Most of them were fine and none had been shipped out. The Assassins placed all of the "customers" on the target list and his work was finished. He left as they were handing out bowls of soup and dressing the small girls.

His mate shifted to face him, "The child?" He asked curiously for he had been waiting for this news since she had first wrote to him announcing her third pregnancy. "She grows." His love whispered. The midwife had promised this one would be a girl. The Assassin was care free, a child was a child. All of them brought joy. After all if the children were not safe nobody was.

He glanced at his wife and sleep had taken her yet again. Before she could ask him if he would be there when she woke up; The Assassin relaxed and closed his eyes.

He was an Assassin for life, Nothing would ever be the same.

But for this moment the job was done and he could sleep.

As well as sleep The Assassin did.

 _~The End~_

 _I wrote this at three am with Ants biting my legs. Chirst I hate ants. I was trying to sleep when all I could think about was the window being open because it was hot and an Assassin coming home from a dreadful mission looking forward to being with his family. Use whichever Assassin is your favorite. The one I imagined was nameless. If it's Edward Kenway (My personal favorite Altair comes as a close second Ezio as a third.) just change sons to daughters_ _Im going to try and go back to bed. Goodnight all._

 _~Rose_


End file.
